JPS S1 E5 Transcript
Mr Watabe: Today is the day my greatest masterpiece will be born. Today, a prism will be born- a shining prism. The first of it's carat is near me. Just one knock and it will appear. (Mr Watabe knocks Erina's door, and Erina opens it and becomes surprised) Erina: Watabe-sensei! What brings you here? Mr Watabe: Today, I have some special news for you. First of all, I just want to deeply admire how amazing your performance is. Erina: Really! Thank you! Mr Watabe: But here's the news, I felt like solo wasn't enough. Erina: Enough? So a unit, then? Mr Watabe: Yep, a unit! (Nik wakes up and hears the unit sound and then puts his head down) Nik: Oh no, not today! Erina: Sorry, my pet is worried. He hates people because- Mr Watabe: This isn't the Style Era sweetie. This is the New Era, so we can keep pets. Erina: Oh....I'm sorry Mr Watabe: No need to apologise. The big news is that we have auditions for the remaining 4 members of your unit, or what should I say is prisms! Nik and Erina: Prisms? Mr Watabe: Prism Five, a group where all the members shine like prisms. Erina: That's a cute name...but where's the other four? Mr Watabe: I will find them for you. You wait patiently! Nik: Oh boy, he will audition students, nya~! Erina: I'm not sure I'm going to like that. Nik: How? Erina: What if they are mean...like Cosette's group? Nik: Cosette? Who is she? Erina: A French idol. She joined a group full of dysfunctional idols who were mean to her. I don't know why they were mean to her. Nik: Dysfunctional? So you believe your idol members will be the same to that girl's idol group?! That's nonsense! Erina: But I know some people who came here were mean. Nik: Like what for example? Those two men who nearly blamed you because of me? Erina: *nods* I'm sorry Nik, I just can't... (Nik sees Erina crying and grabs the tears from falling down her face) Nik: Don't worry Erichan! That girl's fellow members might be envious by how cool, cute or sexy she is. They won't see you as that girl. '' (Scene fades to Mr Watabe holding out a audition, saying Do you wanna shine like a prism? Come and join PRI5M! We need four members!, and Natsuki and Yuuto are walking in the entrance hallway, where the wallpaper was located) Natsuki: Have you heard of the song that was written a long time ago but was never sang? Yuuto: What was it called? Natsuki: I don't remember. It has the lyrics of not giving up and making someone shine. Yuuto: That's interesting...never heard of something like that. (Ayaka runs towards them with a phone) Ayaka: Look! There's Erina on my phone! Natsuki: What's the problem with that? Yuuto: *shakes his shoulders* Dude, the views! It's half the population! Ayaka: Cool, eh? Natsuki: Ay! What's that? (Natsuki points at the poster and the guys run to look at it) Yuuto: Huh, a unit? Ayaka: Who is it coached by? Natsuki: It's weird to let us know who it's coached by. (Makoto arrive in front of them and looks at the wallpaper and then quirked his eyebrows) Makoto: I know this writing....*grabs his phone and sends Mr Watabe an email* (Natsuki gets puzzled and then sees Mr Watabe walking out) Natsuki: *points at Mr Watabe* Don't you think he knows about this audition? Yuuto: I'm sure he does. Ayaka: I'm not sure. (Bell rings) Natsuki: Whatever happens, let's go and tell him. What lesson do we have? Ayaka: Track..today is cross country. Natsuki and Yuuto: WHAT?! (Scene fades to Erina running with other students and Nik was watching her from the window. Nik then grabbed a small book and starts to write it) Nik: Dear mother, today is going to be a interesting day. Tomorrow lunch, Erina's unit will be announced and they will have auditions for it. I'm nervous to see who will get in. I hope the man who speaks Thai very well. But is he a first-year student? He does not look like one to me. (The door opens and Tsumugi arrives and Nik jumps and runs to her) Tsumugi: Umm...this is a present for Tsumugi. Soon will be Valentine's Day so I will give her a lovely outfit for her.... Nik: *nips the clothes with his gums* Hmm...okay...I will deliver it to her! (Nik shuts the door and scene fades to Ayaka, Natsuki and Yuuto finding Mr Watabe. They found his door and Ayaka knocks it) Mr Watabe: Hello. Ayaka: We're here to talk about the audition of yours. Mr Watabe: Yep, sure. This is a unit to represent the new era, and we need to shine bright like diamonds. Natsuki: So this unit represents this school's new era? Interesting... Yuuto: How many members do we need? Mr Watabe: One to two girls and two to three boys. Ayaka: ''One to two! Ooh, this is tuff, all the girls who are trainees are talented. But I'll show my talents too! I want to join! ''Sign me up! Natsuki and Yuuto: What?! Mr Watabe: Great, Ms Ayaka! See you tomorrow lunch! (Mr Watabe shuts the door and Natsuki and Yuuto look at Ayaka in shock) Ayaka: Well, I decided I'm going it. It's okay if you guys don't audition. See you next lesson! (smiles and leaves) Yuuto: Okay, bye! Natsuki: Hmm...why not? Yuuto: But Natsu-chan, I'm nervous! Natsuki: What? Yuuto: What if Mr Watabe doesn't like us? Natsuki: Don't worry... we can have a unit to oursleves if you don't want to do the audition. Yuuto: *nods* Okay! (Natsuki and Yuuto left and the scene fades to the auditions. Nik walks up to the window of the hall and looks) Nik: Wow, that's a whole lot of trainees. I thought there were 20 trainees there. (Scene fades to Angelina playing on her phone and Suzuko figgiting her nails while Arisa, Tsukasa and Yuri arrives in front of them) Arisa: What's going on? Suzuko: We are going to audition for a unit. You guys wanna join? Tsukasa: No, not really. Yuri: We already got our unit *smiles* Suzuko: That's cute...*snorts* (Arisa, Tsukasa and Yuri left and Tomoya and Aki arrive to the audition door) Aki: Huh, an audition, eh? Tomoya: What? Should we join in? Aki: Let's see the other contestants. *looks at the other contestants while peeking at the door, and then glares at Makoto* Nope! Tomoya: Why? Aki: Makoto is doing the audition. Tomoya: Oh. Don't worry, we'll make our own unit. (Tomoya and Aki left, and Mr Watabe announces Makoto's name) Mr Watabe: Hello, Makoto. How are you doing today? Makoto: Good. Feeling not nervous. Mr Watabe: That's great to hear. What song are you singing for me today? Makoto: Hoshi wo Mezashite. Mr Watabe: Play the music! Makoto: ''Ichido shinde mata ikikaeruSonna maho wo kakerareteita Mezametara kimi ga ite hikari michiteita Boku wa umarekawatta Minna iru kai Hoshi wo mezashite Kimi ni michibikare Utai nagara Boku wa arukidasu Furikaeranai sa Kizu darake no shounen jidai nado(The music stops and scene fades to Erina in the room. Nik nips her and gets her Tsumugi's present) Erina: Wow! Is that for me? Nik: Yep! I hope you liked it! It's made by Tsumugi! Erina: It's very cute! Tell her I say thank you! (Nik arrives and then turns around) Erina: What? Nik: 1/2 of the trainees are currently auditioning for your unit! Erina: That's a pleasure! I cannot wait to see who are the 4 fellow prisms of mine! (Nik leaves and then hears Ayaka singing from the audition hall) Ayaka: Kin no RIBBON de hora rock lock Nigerarenai Me wo sora shicha DAME abunai kara Itsumo itsumo ki ni shite hoshii no Mr Watabe: That was lovely! Thank you! (Ayaka bows and then leaves the hall. Mr Watabe looks at all of the auditionees and then ticks Ayaka. Then he raises his eyebrows as he sees two ticks of two auditionees. Ayaka and Makoto. Mr Watabe shooked his head and putted his head down) Mr Watabe: No! Not this! I need more! I need more! *cries* (Scene fades to Natsuki playing gutiar and Yuuto playing on his phone) Natsuki: How do you like that chord piece? Yuuto: That was good! I like your gutiar playing. Natsuki: Thanks! *hears someone crying* Hey, someone is crying, let me check who it is. (Natsuki opens the door and sees Mr Watabe crying) Natsuki: Mr Watabe! What's the matter! Mr Watabe: I don't have enough members for my unit! Natsuki: You mean that prism unit? Well..if that's okay, I'll like to join you. Mr Watabe: But can you show me your performance first? Natsuki: Sure! Just wait a sec! (Natsuki opens the door to the hall and Yuuto gets curious) Natsuki: We have our first audience! Yuuto: I thought we weren't ready! Natsuki: It's okay! Yuuto: So who's the audience? (Mr Watabe arrives and Yuuto raises his eyebrows) Yuuto: Mr Watabe? You? Mr Watabe: It's my last chance. I want to see if you two can join my unit. (Yuuto puts his head down and Natsuki comes to comfort him) Natsuki: It's okay. No matter what, if we pass or fail, we'll still be together. Okay! Yuuto: But what about the other members? Will they be nice to us? Natsuki: I'm sure they will! (Natsuki and Yuuto do their handshake and then Natsuki sits down and plays gutiar and Yuuto stands on his mic. Natsuki plays the gutiar and Yuuto takes a deep breath just before singing) Natsuki: Itsumo nebōru, demo naze hayaku megasameta? Sorehadakara sakuya ka with you? Reddo berubetto takishīdo to chokorētozubon Megutte amai danshi, anata shitte suru Both: I don’t know why Yuuto: Demo ichigo kuchibiru motte no owari ni, aruki maru ni, anata Both: Say goodbye. I’m your candy boy Natsuki: Hitotsudake dream guy, itsumo hoshī Both: Loving you Natsuki: Utau tame ni, kokoro, tamashī tomoni Both: Kesshite o moraou, I’m your candy boy, anata wa boku no sweet love Yuuto: Me ga anata mite dekinai, ichinichiichinichi motto aishiteru Both: Because I’m your candy boy (After Natsuki and Yuuto finish their song, the scene fades to Erina arriving at the hall. Mr Watabe comes behind her) Erina: Mr Watabe! Your early today! Mr Watabe: I have a surprise for you? Erina: Huh? What is it? (Natsuki, Yuuto, Ayaka and Makoto arrive beside Mr Watabe and Erina gets puzzled) Erina: Is this...? Mr Watabe: Yes, the four remaining prisms to create the beautiful and gleaming PRI5M. Erina: Did you all guys auditioned because of me? Makoto: We heard you were with us in the last minute. Ayaka: We're glad your with us. Yuuto: And Natsuki and I didn't audition, but thanks to Mr Watabe's strength and support for us, we couldn't help but join. Natsuki: After all, we're going to be together as a unit for many years to come. (Erina looks at them with smiles and nods. Ending starts) Category:User:Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Transcripts Category:J-POP STARZ